<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i come from downtown, born ready for you by tampa_bae_frightening (steven_damnkos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029889">i come from downtown, born ready for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/tampa_bae_frightening'>tampa_bae_frightening (steven_damnkos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Other, Prostitution, detroit: become human au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/tampa_bae_frightening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sexiest androids in town!</i>
</p>
<p>Tyler had no idea how right those billboards and advertisements actually were before Robby showed him what the Eden Club was like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyler Bertuzzi/Dylan Larkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pucking Rare - A Hockey Rarepair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i come from downtown, born ready for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight">inlovewithnight</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2020">PuckingRare2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p>Hookerfic. Of any variety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i hope i did this prompt some justice, it took me so long to finally get somewhere with it and all my brain could come up with was a Detroit: Become Human AU. (yeah I know, David Cage sucks, all my homies hate David Cage, but not as much as we hate Todd Howard.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>unbetaed because Swiss cheese brain left this until the literal last minute 😅</p>
<p> </p>
<p>title from <a href="https://youtu.be/d18UWu4dRv4">grace, too</a> - the tragically hip</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about the Eden Club is that no one looks twice at other patrons. Everyone is there for the same illicit thing; why call attention to yourself? They're the kind of business that prides itself on privacy as it is, and it's something Tyler appreciates greatly. Being recognized in an Eden Club wouldn't be a PR nightmare, but it would be the cause of endless chirping he'd rather avoid for now. Most of the guys have a steady partner, and those who don't usually have no problem picking up; this is just easier for Tyler, even if it started as a sort of dare from Robby. (He'd claimed to be tired of Tyler's complaining about being single and not getting laid, saying he had a solution that would shut Tyler up.)</p>
<p>It's probably fucking weird to always rent the same Traci every week, but there's something about him that draws Tyler in. Designated "Dylan", he's different from the standard variations of the HR-400, with looks that must have been fully customized, down to the big, muscular body, and the face with the honest blue eyes and big nose.They make him seem so much more human than the others; a parade of mostly bland, inoffensive underwear model fantasies. The uniqueness of him is why Tyler chose Dylan that first time, and why none of the other Tracis have caught his eye since.</p>
<p>Dylan's always in the same pod, #71, stuck in the corner of the red room like he's forgotten, or maybe unwanted. He's built like a hockey player, bigger than Tyler, and probably intimidating to a lot of people even as he poses provocatively behind the plexiglass door, trying to entice people to rent him. The club wipes the androids' memories of clients every two hours, making it impossible for Dylan to remember or recognize Tyler, but sometimes he smiles when Tyler approaches his pod, and it gives Tyler a bit of misguided hope. Logically, he knows that his attachment to Dylan is one sided, but he's here to indulge fantasies as it is, and this is just one more for the list. Tyler doesn't make eye contact with anyone as he taps the screen, selecting the maximum time allowed in the club before he puts his hand to the scanner to pay. </p>
<p>"Purchase confirmed. Eden Club wishes you a pleasant experience." Tyler steps back as the pod opens with a pneumatic hiss, giving Dylan space to exit. The android has an artificial but pleasant smile on his face, turning to face Tyler while gesturing with his arm. "Delighted to meet you. Follow me, I'll take you to your room." Dylan takes off towards the nearest available room, fully expecting Tyler to follow, which he does wordlessly. Tyler doesn't look up until the door closes behind him with a soft whoosh, Dylan already sitting on the bed and waiting for instructions. </p>
<p>"You're pretty, you know that?" It's so awkward, Tyler's brain to mouth filter offline for the moment, but it's honest. He's always thought Dylan was gorgeous. Dylan tilts his head, blinking a few times as he considers Tyler, no doubt scanning him to access his basic information while taking in his messy bun and missing tooth paired with a deceptively nice suit. </p>
<p>"Thank you, Mr. Bertuzzi."</p>
<p>"Call me Tyler, please." The stunted pleasantries should be routine, but they're always incredibly uncomfortable, Tyler loosening his tie just to have something to do with his hands. He clears his throat, stepping closer to the bed while Dylan watches, eyes blinking just enough to seem human. </p>
<p>"Do you need assistance?" Dylan gestures towards Tyler's loosened tie, easily pulling the knot out of it once Tyler nods his approval. Dylan leaves the tie resting around Tyler's shoulders as he works on the buttons of Tyler's shirt, making quick work of it as well. Everything the android removes is carefully folded and placed on the counter, leaving Tyler naked in the middle of the room. It's easier to be around Dylan when he's naked, years of locker room shenanigans tearing down any shame Tyler may have once had as he crawls into the android's lap, settling on his broad thighs. </p>
<p>Dylan's warm to the touch, feeling incredibly human as his big hands settle on Tyler's waist, holding him still. "Can I kiss you?" Tyler is surprised that Dylan asked, but he has his head tilted inquisitively, eyes fixed on Tyler's face. </p>
<p>"Y-yeah, definitely." Tyler's the one who closes the distance, tentatively pressing his lips to the android's surprisingly soft ones. Dylan doesn't let the kiss stay hesitant, gently guiding Tyler through it, a big hand resting on the back of Tyler's neck. Dylan uses that hand to put Tyler exactly where he wants him, other hand rubbing small circles on his thigh. It works like a charm to make Tyler relax, Dylan making a pleased hum when he senses the tension leave Tyler. </p>
<p>"You were so tense; now your muscles can get some rest." Dylan presses a quick kiss to Tyler's throat, sounding incredibly satisfied with himself. Tyler doesn't respond, only a quiet gasp when Dylan easily flips them over to pin him to the bed. Tyler's not a huge guy, but he's still an athlete and your average man couldn't move him so easily, so it's pretty hot. </p>
<p>Dylan sits back on his knees to simply observe Tyler for a moment, scanners going over his tattoos in curiosity, but also appreciating the lean cut of his body. "You told me I was beautiful, but I don't think you admire yourself enough." He wraps a hand around Tyler's cock, giving it a slow stroke. "You're gorgeous." Tyler arches up into the touch, biting his lip after a quick application of lube makes the android's hand glide easier. </p>
<p>"I, uh- I got myself ready before I came down here. I couldn't stop thinking about this." Tyler's cheeks are flushed, an arm thrown over his eyes, seemingly to hide from Dylan. Further inspection shows a red plug between Tyler's ass cheeks, the android taking a moment to circle it with a lubed finger. It makes Tyler squirm, Dylan managing to shock a gasp out of him when he gently tugs on the base of the plug. </p>
<p>"I see." Dylan's voice is a murmur, barely audible over the still pounding dance music the club plays incessantly. "You're eager to get fucked, aren't you? Thought about it so much it made you open yourself up before you even had some dick lined up. I bet I can make you cry." The sound Tyler makes in response sounds like he's been punched in the gut, Dylan's quiet voice combined with the dirty talk subroutines is absolutely devastating. "I think you would like that, wouldn't you?" Tyler just nods, free hand clinging to the sheets.</p>
<p>Dylan takes off his Eden Club branded boxers, getting up to place them beside Tyler's clothes. "Hey, where'd you- oh…" Tyler is peeking out from under his arm, watching Dylan as he moves around the room with ease, perfect dick on display. Dylan just lets out a little chuckle, rubbing his hands over Tyler's inner thighs once he's back on the bed. The teasing touch makes Tyler shiver, his own dick twitching where it rests against his belly. </p>
<p>Dylan works slowly as he removes Tyler's plug, carefully pulling the red silicone from his hole. He drops it to the sheets after it leaves Tyler's body with a soft 'pop', immediately reaching for more lube for his hands. "How much did that open you up, hmm? Can you take two fingers?" Tyler's nod is almost frantic, a low groan escaping him as Dylan circles his hole with slick fingers before he starts to press them in, body easily accepting them. Dylan doesn't need to tease, making quick work of cursory prep with Tyler already a mess just from the anticipation; he really had been thinking about it all day, to the point of being a little distracted at practice and getting chirped by Robby. </p>
<p>Tyler whines when Dylan's fingers are gone, but it's not long before the head of his dick is pressed to Tyler's hole, making him swear softly. Dylan's not a size fetish model, but he's very nicely endowed, something Tyler appreciates. He feels a little like he's speared open when Dylan bottoms out, almost like he's unable to breathe.</p>
<p>Dylan's waiting for a sign from Tyler that it's okay to go on, finally getting a nod before he starts to pull out, just as agonizingly slow as he'd entered. It makes Tyler hiss, hands scrabbling around until he gets a grip on Dylan's shoulder and bicep, holding on tight as the android fucks him, building up to a devastating rhythm. (Tyler had considered buying a fucking machine, but dismissed it as too impersonal, only to begin paying for the privilege of getting fucked senseless by an incredibly handsome android. The irony is not lost on him, but he doesn't care.)</p>
<p>Tyler's bun has started to come loose, the escaped strands sticking to the sweat on his forehead. Dylan thinks it's a charming look for him, leaning down to kiss Tyler softly, almost a counterpoint to his thrusts. Dylan can't functionally orgasm, only experiencing minor program interruptions, so watching how humans build up to one is fascinating to him. His sensors pick up the increases in Tyler's heart rate and the tension in his body, watching the way his mouth drops open and his eyes are squeezed shut. Objectively, it's an odd facial expression, but utterly fascinating to Dylan. </p>
<p>Tyler is trembling on the edge, needing just a bit more something to get there. "Touch me, please." He's breathless, clinging to Dylan hard enough to bruise a human. Dylan wraps a hand around Tyler's cock again, stroking it as he rolls his hips. It's not long before Tyler comes with a groan, going so tight around Dylan that he gets a warning in his display. He pulls out once Tyler relaxes, letting him direct Dylan into the space beside himself, curling into the android's side. </p>
<p>Tyler's specifically not looking at the countdown on the wall, not wanting to know how little time he has left before his next visit and they have to go through all this shit again. A selfish part of his brain likes to tell him he could bypass all of that if he would just buy Dylan outright, but it feels far too much like buying a person, which is just fucking weird. He chooses to just tuck his face into Dylan's neck for now, and savor the time they have left before Dylan is reset and returned to his pod.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know it's hot garbage, but i hope u enjoyed reading. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>find me on <a href="http://morgandykely.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> or <a href="http://twitter.com/raccoon_daddy">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>